Lo esencial del Cruce
by Amy-Light95
Summary: El curso tiene un fin hasta donde se llega a ese cruce, allí marcará un antes y despues pero llevará a enmendar nuevos comienzos. ¿Ash encontrará un modo de expresarse al final de la ruta? Y si lo hace... ¿Medirá sus palabras? OneShot en conmemoración del día del pokeshipping.


**Nota Previa: **Hola, hola! Bueno, les dejo este One Shot en conmemoración a los 12 años del Pokeshipping n_n espero que les gusten… creo que hay de este mismo estilo, ya saben, que se efectúa en este mismo episodio que se estrenó hace 12 años atrás, bueno jajaja ojalá no sea repetitivo -.-U

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

_**Lo Esencial del Cruce**_

_De Amy-Light95___

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tiempo atrás…**

— Así que… ese es tu sueño? — preguntó asombrada una jovencita con cabello naranja sentada sobre el pasto con un amigable Pikachu cerca suyo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Quiero convertirme en el más Grande Maestro Pokémon jamás visto! — exclamó el niño de cabello alborotado que se dejaba ver ya que su gorra se posaba en el pasto del bosque, el _Bosque Verde_. Ambos jóvenes llevaban de travesía luego del incidente del Centro Pokémon de la Ciudad Verde.

Carcajadas fue lo que finalmente terminó oyendo el niño cuando terminó su ademán, era la primera vez que le contaba su sueño y ella ya se echó a reír.

**Situación actual…**

— Vaya! La enfermera Joy hizo un gran trabajo — ahora miró a Misty — Es estupendo, por fin tienes tu bicicleta, ahora viajarás más rápido! — la joven frunció el ceño.

— Viva, viva — contestó con un tono mordaz, Ash la miró con confusión.

— ¿Por qué estás enojada? — Ella apretó los ojos con furia esquivando su mirada.

— ¡NO ESTOY ENOJADA! ¡Y YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!—

— Pika! —

— Misty! — trató de detenerla, pero vio como la figura de Misty se perdía detrás de esa puerta, el joven parpadeó sin comprender el enojo de su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Estúpido Ash! ¡Estúpido Gimnasio! — renegó ella en un susurro mientras sus hermosos ojos verde-agua dilataban a vista de su pequeño Togepi, luego su mirada bajó ocultándose entre las sombras de sus mechones — No quiero irme, porqué te cuesta entenderlo…— caminó sin rumbo fijo en las calles de Ciudad Verde, tanto fue el enojo que se olvidó de su bicicleta en el Centro Pokemón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Esos fue raro, qué le pasa? — cuestionó Ash con ambas manos en los costados.

— Presiento que talvez, quería seguir el viaje con nosotros — respondió el mayor del grupo con sabiduría.

—… ¿Tú crees?— murmuró el joven con algo de incredulidad, ya que de todos modos ya tenía su bicicleta, no? sin dejar de ver el camino que tomó Misty uso para salir del Centro Pokémon, la mirada melancólica de Pikachu era evidente, luego fijó su vista en el ratón eléctrico, y este pareció asentir ante la complicidad de entrenador a pokemon cuando alguna idea surgía, Ash sonrió — Será mejor encontrarla —

— Pikachu! — apretó su puño el roedor, y Ash se dirigió a la salida del Centro Pokemon.

— Oye Ash! Espera! — Brock también comenzaba a seguir al joven, pero un mano en su hombro lo detuvo, el moreno se volteó y se dio cuenta que se trataba de la enfermera Joy.

— Brock, Verdad? — sonrió la pelirrosada aumentando las esperanzas al criador, este la tomó de sus manos con su tonta sonrisa.

— Dejemos lo pasado atrás, si necesita contar con alguien, no dude que yo soy todo oídos mi querida enfermera… —

— Tiene un mensaje de Ciudad Pewter de parte de su familia para que lo llamen urgentemente — interrumpió amablemente la enfermera rompiendo cada rastro del ambiente del moreno.

Por el otro lado, Ash con Pikachu en su hombro se encontraba buscando a su amiga, relativamente hacía omiso a la ausencia de Brock, ya que quizás otra enfermera ocupó su corazón, dejando de lado eso, los enormes edificios, galerías, eran un método inaudible de que Misty no estaba por las calles de la ciudad.

Aunque, lo que lo impulsó a buscarla fue esa punzada de saber que Misty quería seguir viajando con ellos, y llegando a quizás herirla con el hecho de la separación, no lo entendía, pero no quería que ella estuviera enojada…

— ¿Dónde se habrá ido? — se preguntó con una voz cansada.

— Pikapi — apuntó el roedor mientras este se detenía a metros de unas rejas y por lo que se notaba, había mucho movimiento, como si fuera una batalla pokémon, ambos intercambiaron miradas, pero el instinto de pikachu era muy eficaz como para asentirse seguro.

— Estás seguro que ahí se encuentra Misty? —

— Pika! — Ash se dirigió ahí.

Hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que se trataba de una cancha de futbol, y desde las rejas veía que Misty estaba teniendo una batalla con una victoria a su alcance, usando a Politoed como mando, él sonrió al verla.

— Lo está haciendo muy bien — comentó en voz baja mientras veía como Politoed derrotaba a Hitmochan con un chorro de agua.

— Pika pikachu — el roedor estuvo de acuerdo.

— Parece que la encontraste — oyó la voz de Brock junto los manubrios de la bicicleta en movimiento, Ash no lo miró, solo estaba enfocado en la batalla.

— ¿Dónde estabas Brock? — cuestionó Ash.

— Bueno, yo tuve un pequeño imprevisto ya que…— pero no terminó la frase ya que notó que Ash no le prestaba atención.

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron sorprendidos cuando los otros dos chicos sacaron sus pokeballs y lo lanzaron al aire revelando dos pokemon de la misma línea evolutiva.

Ellos estaban haciendo trampa.

"_¡Rayos!" _pensó con molestia el entrenador y se puso de pie dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cancha, Brock notó la acción y sus intenciones, por ende lo siguió.

— Tramposos, voy a tener que pelear uno contra tres! — se expresó la pelirroja con molestia.

— ¡Misty! — la aludida se volteó encontrándose con sus amigos — Con Pikachu ya seremos dos contra tres! — Exclamó Ash con una sonrisa.

— Pika pika— afirmó el roedor.

— Y conmigo tres contra tres, ya no hay desventaja Misty!— secundó Brock.

— Gracias, que lindos…— se expresó la entrenadora.

Embace a eso comenzó la diversión de la batalla tres contra tres, cosa que en el trío original les ganaba con clara diferencia a los hermanos invencibles (pese a su autodenominación), y añadiéndose a una serie de eventos protagonizados por el equipo Rocket por sus repetitivas intensiones de robar pokemon; con Misty y gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos, lograron efectuar un ataque devastador que los venció a todos a su manera.

Allí se encontraba Politoed aplaudiendo de felicidad mientras Misty miraba al horizonte en donde el Equipo Rocket salió volando.

— Estuviste bien Misty — inició Ash.

— Gracias — asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo ante el dicho de Ash — me siento mucho mejor ahora —

— Fue increíble verte pelear así — Misty cerró sus ojos con apreciación en las palabras de su amigo mientras se aferraba un poco más con Togepi.

— Gracias Ash, que tierno —

— Uh? — Ash se sorprendió, jamás oyó que Misty le hablara de esa forma... además para ser honesto, no esperaba esa respuesta, ya que Misty no suele agradecerle con esa tonalidad tan inusual.

Misty se volteó para verlo, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, aunque su mirada expresaba tristeza, pudo mantener el ritmo.

— Y gracias por ser siempre un amigo para mi — Ash le sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Ah sí, claro! — luego puso un semblante serio — Misty…— la miró profundamente.

— ¿Sí? —

Ash no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a decir. Solo quedó en silencio, y luego desvió su mirada rápidamente en la entrada del parque, justo en frente de las puertas, su mirada se puso en la bicicleta de Misty.

— Tu bicicleta está ahí —

— Oh… — dijo con voz decaída.

— Tienes prisa, no? — Misty bajó su mirada.

— Uhm sí…— murmuró.

Brock los observaba desde lejos, notaba tristeza en los ojos de sus jóvenes amigos, luego de regresar a su pokemón Forretress en su capsula, se acercó a ambos entrenadores enseñándoles su famoso Libro-Guía con una sonrisa.

— Hay una ruta que nos llevará a un bonito cruce — ambos jóvenes se voltearon interesados — ¿Qué les parece si vamos? — ideó.

Ash miró a Misty de reojo, ella estaba regresando a Politoed y felicitando su excelente trabajo en la batalla.

— Esta bien — contestó Ash con una sonrisa casi melancólica, Misty lo miró en silencio a su vez él se volteó para verla — Quizás el camino nos de muchas cosas para hablar — Misty asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con Ash.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así fue…en donde los recuerdos, y quizás algunas cosas que Misty comenzó sugiriendo transformaron esos bellos momentos en recuerdos inolvidables, con una sonrisa manteniendo el alcance, parecía rápido, hasta que en ese lugar se pudo terminar denominando que el trío por las experiencias que pasaron juntos, terminarían siendo los mejores amigos… algo que como dijo Ash Ketchum, logró comprender que fue obra del destino.

— Los mejores amigos dices Brock! — luego sonrió — Sí! — ambos asintieron ante la afirmación y Misty tenía una sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados; luego regresó a su vista al horizonte, pensando que quizás quedaba algo pendiente… cuando inició su viaje, fue para ser una Maestra Pokémon tipo agua, de pronto algo raro comenzó a sentir dentro de sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El recorrido continuaba lentamente hasta que se podía apreciar que la puesta de sol se estaba iniciando, Misty soltó un suspiro de cansancio, llevar la bicicleta desde la _Ciudad Verde_ ya era un peso, más la pesadumbre en su interior deba como resultado el agotamiento.

— Uh, Misty? — se giró extrañado el pelinegro, Misty se sobresaltó, ella estaba pensando en voz alta — ¿Acaso quieres algo? —

— Eh yo…— manifestó torpemente la entrenadora — Si! Quiero descansar, estuvimos caminando sin parar desde Ciudad Verde — se expresó la pelirroja, Brock se detuvo y puso su mirada sobre Misty dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Como quieras — anunció este, Ash asintió.

El camino hacia el cruce era prolongado y siempre fijo a una dirección, hasta llegar a ese camino dividido por cuatro rutas…

Misty se apartó del grupo y sentó en el pasto abrazando sus rodillas, con Togepi, ella miraba como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse… ya estaban cerca del fin, pero ella no quería que eso llegase a pasar, tenía la bicicleta, su "razón" para viajar con Ash, pero luego surgió la noticia del Gimnasio Cerulean…quizás todo eso que pasó fue muy lindo, pero tenía un vacío, un vacío que era difícil sacarlo por sus propios medios.

Como su objetivo en ser una Maestra Pokemon tipo agua.

Sus sueños.

— Por qué me cuesta tanto aceptarlo…— murmuró con voz apretada la pelirroja.

— Aceptar qué, Misty — oyó la voz de Ash, Misty frunció el ceño mientras cerraba sus ojos.

— Que este viaje tiene un fin, para mí — contestó finalmente.

— Crees que tiene un fin? — repitió Ash, pero Misty no contestó — Te equivocas —

— Y que te hace pensar que estoy equivocada Sr Maestro Pokémon —

— Bueno, quizás sea el final de un ciclo — Misty no comprendió, pero lo dejó continuar — Pero eso no significa que sea el final de todo, no? —

— Bueno, al menos lo es para mí —

— Quizás para ti lo sea, pero yo creo que hay que esperar para comprenderlo, ya que tampoco lo entiendo, pero estoy seguro que esto no es el fin — aclaró el entrenador.

— ¿Por qué? — Indagó aumentando el tono de voz — Ya no será lo mismo ¿no lo entiendes? mi vida dio un giro y a ti ni te intere-…—

— ¡CLARO QUE SÍ!— interrumpió Ash mirando a Misty— Tú crees que a mí no me afecta! Yo te conocí desde el primer día de mi viaje, todos los días a partir de ese día ya estabas conmigo y Pikachu! — luego suavizó su voz — A veces pensaba en devolverte esa bicicleta lo más rápido para que hicieras tu vida y me dejaras en paz, pero luego las cosas cambiaron…— su mirada bajó en las sombras de la visera de su gorra.

— Ash…— la chica lo miró asombrada.

— Creo que me acostumbré a ti, e incluso era divertido discutir contigo — rió amargamente aún con su mirada oculta, ahora con los brazos cruzados — Me cuesta comprender lo que me pasa, esta sensación es muy diferente como cuando se va un amigo, o cuando libero a mis pokemon, no es que no me afecte; sino que ahora se siente extraño… un vacío, pero aun así no le veo el fin del camino, no le veo fin a mis sueños ni a los tuyos — dijo finalmente volteándose para dejarla sola a Misty con sus pensamientos.

Acaso era eso lo que siente Ash por ella, había que admitir que ese chico de verdad no era preciso con sus propias palabras y lo mismo consigo mismo cuando se trata de expresar algo tan importante…algo tan importante que daba giros en muchas cosas, tanto como uno comenzaba a ver en el otro.

— Chuki…— dijo el pokémon huevo, Misty decidió levantarse del pasto y seguir al entrenador.

— ¡Ash! — le llamó la pelirroja haciendo que el joven se detuviera con esa mirada inocente — de verdad piensas eso…de mí? —

— ¿Qué cosa? — Misty frunció el ceño.

— Lo que acabas de decir tonto, qué más! — bramó ella.

— Ah sí, supongo — respondió en voz baja el joven tratando de restarle importancia, aunque sabía que eso no era posible.

— Sabes? Ni aunque me devolvieras la bicicleta te dejaría en paz — agregó divertida la chica, Ash se sorprendió.

— Eh? ¿De verdad? — una sonrisa se propagó en su rostro sin que se diera cuenta.

— Sí! Es que…— bajó su mirada — Yo también me acostumbré a estar contigo, y aunque te subestimara, yo… siempre pensé que eras un increíble entrenador —

— ¿P-piensas eso? — sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal.

Misty asintió en silencio, se destacaba que en esos momentos una persona saca un lado de sí mismo qua jamás se conoció, e incluso uno mismo podría sorprenderse, todo fue tan rápido, Ash no tuvo la oportunidad para pensar en ello, solo estaba sumiso en su mundo, lejos de los pensamientos, un segundo, ella lo miraba, el siguiente, ella lo estaba abrazando.

Y era tan confortante como uno se lo imaginaría, de pequeños codazos, regaños o reprimendas en el pasado (ni que fuera tanto tiempo) ahora existía una manera quizás poco probable para expresar lo que uno quería decir a través de una acción, en un segundo, Ash notó que la joven tenía rodeado sus brazos en su cuerpo, como parte de la acción, sin siquiera pensarlo, movió sus brazos que estaban rígidos por la sorpresiva acción de Misty para aferrarlos delicadamente tras su espalda y…

— ¡Chicos! Debemos apresurarnos en llegar antes de que anochezca! — la voz de Brock hizo que ambos se separaran rápidamente, la entrenadora notó que Togepi se alejó un poco (no tanto) y se dirigió rápidamente para recogerlo, Ash solo estaba quieto mirando a la chica en silencio notando que extrañas emociones surgían en su corazón, o algo así, ya que era algo que sentía cada vez que corren a una gran velocidad y el corazón martillea contra su pecho, solo que, no corrió en una maratón, sino que salió por el producto del ¿abrazo? No tenía sentido, pero sonaba simplemente así, sin embargo pensar no era su fuerte, era mejor omitirlo, pero… ¿por qué no dejaba de pensarlo?

— ¡Oye! No te quedes ahí parado y vamos! — oyó la voz de Misty que increíblemente sonaba como la misma de siempre.

— Sí claro — le contestó Ash mientras corría a la misma dirección que la de su amiga.

_«Al igual que en sus discusiones y peleas, ambos eran expertos en comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado…»_

El grupo continuó con el recorrido en un agradable silencio, Misty se acercó a la bicicleta, sujetó los manubrios para continuar y teniendo en su cabeza lo que Ash siente por ella, no con palabras exactas, pero con mucho aprecio salieron esas palabras y también notando su mirada, pudo saber por fin lo que siente por ella… Y quizás la ruta tenga fin, pero el destino se encargará de enmendar nuevos comienzos.

Finalmente lograron llegar al cruce dividido en cuatro rutas… lo que ocurrirá, ya es otra historia que conocemos muy bien…

…

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

_Bueno, fue muy lindo escribir este One Shot :3, espero que les haya gustado n_n y gracias por leer :D_

_Que el pokeshipping esté vivo por muchos años más, y feliz 12 años de este hermoso episodio! _

**Light~**

_Pd: Mis otros Fics ya los estoy avanzando lentamente -.-U les prometo que en las vacaciones (a partir de navidad o un poquito antes) me podré al corriente, es que, quería aportar algo para este día, solo quería ser popular (?) .3._


End file.
